


You Give Me Butterflies

by Littlebutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Flowerchild!Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, Punk!Louis, and louis gives him butterflies, harrys really cute and innocent, innocent!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis asks Harry who his crush is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Butterflies

Louis was the boy with the blood-red hair, his eyes lined with black coal, his body covered in tattoos, and his face littered with piercings. He was the boy that well, most other people were scared of. But Louis was sweet; he just didn’t exactly look it. Unlike Harry. Ah, Harry, Louis’ little crush. Louis didn’t really like that word, though. Harry was just really pretty, okay? Especially that damn crown of flowers he always pranced around in. It almost made Louis mad, how sweet and just all around innocent Harry was. It made him want to ruin the boy. But he could never stay mad, even if he was only mad because Harry wasn’t his. Not at Harry, who was currently perched in his mother’s garden, picking flowers and sewing them together effortlessly into crowns.

“Hiya love,” Louis mumbled as he pushed open Harry’s pearly white gate, kneeling beside the boy, who’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, “What’re you doing?”

Harry looked up, his eyebrows still furrowed from concentration, and Louis thought it was possibly the cutest thing ever, and his eyes widened slightly at seeing Louis sitting infront of him, although Harry was a particularly sweet, overly happy boy, and never really questioned anyone, “Oh, hi Louis! I’m making flower crowns!” He chirped, showing his newest creation to the blue eyed boy, and Louis smiled, nodding enthusiastically as he listened to the younger boy ramble on about his work, “they’re pretty,” he commented, taking a string of flowers delicately from Harry’s hands, running his fingers over the petals gently. “Mind if I stick around a bit?” He asked, nudging Harry’s shoulder gently, and Harry shook his head with a smile, Louis had always been really nice to him, and Harry did fancy him maybe just a little (okay, a lot) and he grinned at him before picking another few flowers and started to string them, humming happily to himself.

The two sat there for a minute, before Louis looked up, staring thoughtfully at the side of Harry’s face. “Harry?” He asked suddenly, waiting for the boy to turn around and acknowledge him before continuing.

“Hmm?” Harry answered, looking up at Louis with a small smile, placing a flower crown on his head, Louis smiled, ducking his head for Harry to place the crown on, making Harry smile in approval. “Have you ever… D’you know what it’s like to fancy someone?”

“It’s like when you get butterflies in your tummy, and you think about them all the time…” Harry replied, almost timidly, but his dimpled smile still prominent.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” He nodded thoughfully, trailing careful fingers over the crown on Harry’s head, pushing Harry’s curls out of his eyes, making the green eyed boy giggle, “Have you ever, like… Felt like that about anyone?”

Harry bit his lip, thinking for a second, he’d always been so distracted in his own little world to think about other people in another other way then friendly. He liked Louis, a lot, but he didn’t think he was aloud too, because he was a boy, and so was Louis, and that wasn’t aloud was it? And he was too blunt to realise that Louis didn’t act like this with everyone, and Louis was actually fond of him, so he shook his head, replying with a simple ‘nope.’

Louis looked slightly taken aback, “Oh,” he said, rather emotionlessly, “What about, like… people you find fit?” he asked next, just plain curious. Sort of. “D’you know anyone that you reckon is good looking?”

Harry hesitated before nodding, “Yeah,” he was sitting right in front of him actually.

“Oh,” Louis repeated, but it was more of a ‘now we’re getting somewhere’ type of ‘oh’, he nudged over to harry, nudging his side playfully, “So, who is it then?” he asked expectantly, smiling and laughing softly, “Oh! Is it that girl- what’s ‘er name, Cher? The one that lives down the road, I always see you eyeing her off!”

Harry turned his attention from the grass to Louis, “Cher? No, no way,” He crinkled his nose, “She’s just sweet,” He shrugged and blushed lightly, not wanting to admit the real answer.

“Ah,” Louis nodded his head sceptically, his eyes bright and crinkling at the sides, because Harry just made him feel that way all the time. “So, is it a boy then? Because- ‘cause that would be totally fine, y’know… I wouldn’t judge you or anything, definitely not,” he reaffirms, patting Harry’s shoulder for encouragement and that makes him blush slightly, being put under the spot light, “No,” Harry instantly answered, shaking his heard. He’d heard the nasty names people would call people like him, but eventually, he hesitantly nodded, “Maybe… Y-yeah.”

Louis smiled, a soft chuckle falling from his lips, and Harry almost burst into tears because he thought Louis was going to laugh at him, but instead, Louis just threw his arms around Harry, pulling him into a tight hug, “Have you not listened to a word I said?” He chuckled, ruffling Harry’s hair softly, “It doesn’t matter whether you like girls, boys, a specific boy, an alien or whatever! None of that matters yeah? You’re still my best friend and I’m not so shallow to let that all fall apart because of something so silly,” He stated, as if it were obvious, and that made a teary Harry smile, “L-louis?” the boy asked, his voice timid and vulnerable.

“Yeah?”

Harry took in a deep breath, and looked at Louis, “It’s uhm- it’s you… You’re the one that gives me butterflies in my tummy,” Harry whispered, his voice barely audible.

And that’s when Louis’ eyes widened, his heart stopped, then beat double-time, and he had to bite his tongue to stop a surprised gasp from escaping his thin lips, and Harry- who had known this would come soon enough- took the surprised silence as a bad thing, and his eyes watered up, the usually carefree boy running into his house, leaving Louis in the garden by himself, exhaling a sigh, ‘good job Tomlinson.’ He was on his feet in a second though, and quickly followed Harry into his house, murmuring a quick hello to Anne before he went through the hall, to see Harry’s bedroom door was closed, and there was a sobbing, sniffling coming from inside, which made Louis’ not-so-hard heart break, he inhaled deeply, and opened Harry’s door slowly seeing the curly haired mess of a boy in foetal position on his bed, crying into his pillow.

“Oh Harry…” Louis whispered as he made his way over to the bed, scooping the crying boy into his arms and holding him close, “Shh sweetheart, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he cooed, rocking Harry slowly, until Harry’s crying died down to occasional hiccups and sniffles- and that took quite a while. The first broken heart was always the worst.

“Harry?” Louis asked gently, not waiting for a reply, “Have you ever been kissed?” And he knew the answer, of course he did.

Harry looked at Louis with wide, shining eyes and shook his head, making Louis give him a tiny smile, “close your eyes sweetheart,” he whispered, and Harry looked at him, before slowly closing his eyes. Louis looked at the boy, and his heart welled. He looked so… just so pretty. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink, his lips pouted ever so slightly, and his eyes were lightly closed, trusting Louis. So Louis leaned in, and pressed the softest kiss to Harry’s lips, their lips brushing feather soft, just like the hands that Louis ran through Harry’s hair at the same time.

When he pulled back, Louis smiled a wide beaming smile at him, “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the one that gives me butterflies too.”


End file.
